VC3 Hard Mission: OP: Destroy the Convoy
Story Strategy You are going to have to go from Area 2 to Area 3, Area 4, and finally Area 5. You cannot skip Area 4. The enemy Ace will be in Area 2. Optional: Light APC has construction arm or rock crusher. Deploy your 3 leaders (1 scout elite) and a Lancer along with your APC. Phase 1 # Select your APC and pick up your Lancer, standby. # Select your scout and head up around the long way. Kill enemies as needed. Make sure to use sandbags and hug the path as much as possible (you will save 1 CP by doing this) # Same action as above. # Same action as above. # Same action as above. Capture Flag 3. Crouch at the sandbag. # In Area 3, deploy your APC, head south to the heavy tank. # In Area 3, deploy your lancer from your APC, move around and kill hit the heavy tank. # Same action as above, recarry. # In Area 3, deploy an Armored Tech or Fencer and kill the enemy scout to the north. Head down the stairs toward the northern conveyor crouch at the sandbags. # In Area 2, deploy an Scout Elite, head north and kill the enemy Leader, run south and carry onto your APC # CP Saved for next phase. Phase 2 # In Area 3, deploy your scout from your APC and walk around the east side to capture the enemy base at the south. Withdraw. # In Area 3, select your APC and move it to Conveyor A, travel to Area 4. # In Area 4, using aim mode, creep past the enemy tank and head to the flag, killing enemies once you are out of AP. # With your APC, using aim mode, move to the flag. # In Area 4, deploy your lancer, capture the flag, and kill the enemy heavy tank. Recarry OR withdraw (optional) # In Area 4, deploy Imca and carry onto your APC. # Optional: In Area 4, swap out an Armored Tech for your lancer on the APC if you brought construction arm. # In Area 2, deploy a lancer to kill the enemy Ace. # Same action as above, withdraw # CP Saved for next phase # CP Saved for next phase # CP Saved for next phase # CP Saved for next phase # CP Saved for next phase Phase 3 - General # Using your APC, move forward and go to the conveyor to Area 5. # You can either deploy Imca with Open Fire and kill the 2 turrets (recommended) in front of you in 1 CP or deploy your lancer to kill them (Penentration Order required). Recarry onto your APC. Phase 3 - Construction Arm # Move your APC forward to the ladder and build it. # Deploy your Armored Tech and have it go up the ladder and to the objective. You have plenty of CP. Make sure your Armored Tech has Second Wind or Double Movement. Phase 3 - Rock Crusher # Move your APC to the objective, kill the first trooper. DO NOT break the rocks yet. # Deploy your Lancer, go back west a bit if needed, and kill the enemy bunker in the northwest corner. # Same as above, recarry # Select your APC and break the rocks, head toward the objective, using aim mode to sneak past the heavy. # Head to the objective # Same as above # Same as above, kill the enemy defending the objective. # Deploy Imca and kill the objective. Rewards You also get Ace Dog Tags